


После боя

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Qui-Gon Jinn, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Квай-Гон выжил на Набу и, как и Оби-Ван, стал одним из генералов-джедаев в Войнах Клонов. Флот генерала Кеноби попал в ловушку Гривуса, и Квай-Гон поспешил на помощь своему бывшему ученику.Фик написан наQuiobi kinkweek 2020по промпту Orntlld. Обратите внимание на теги!
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	После боя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



Доклад после боя сделали быстро — все было и так ясно. Квай-Гон до сих пор чувствовал остаточное напряжение — флот генерала Кеноби попал в ловушку Гривуса, и, чтобы оказать поддержку, Квай-Гону пришлось делать скачок очень быстро и сразу же вступить в бой, потому что флагман Оби-Вана к тому времени уже потерял все дефлекторные щиты, и его медленно, но верно расстреливали. Квай-Гон помнил собственный приказ «Огонь!» — спокойный, только почему-то зазвенело в ушах.

Что ж, теперь флагман подлежал ремонту, а флот генерала Кеноби — перегруппировке. Сам Оби-Ван был цел, хоть круги под глазами выдавали, что битва далась ему нелегко. Что ж, сейчас они на корабле Квай-Гона и пробудут тут еще как минимум неделю. У Оби-Вана будет время отдохнуть.

Голограмма с представителями Совета моргнула и наконец отключилась. Квай-Гон обернулся к Оби-Вану и велел:

— Пойдем со мной.

Коридоры казались бесконечными; едва слышно гудели системы вентиляции, шаги тихим эхом отдавались от стен. В жилом отсеке было свежо и пусто; каюта разблокировалась, подчиняясь прикосновению к замку, и Квай-Гон шагнул внутрь. Оби-Ван молча вошел за ним, и дверь с шуршанием закрылась.

В следующее мгновение Квай-Гон уже прижимал к ней Оби-Вана; обхватив ладонями лицо, нашел губами его губы и поцеловал тягуче и жадно.

Оби-Ван ахнул, подаваясь в поцелуй, их нагрудники со стуком столкнулись, и Квай-Гон тихо засмеялся.

— Доспехи вам сегодня больше не понадобятся, генерал Кеноби.

— Так же, как и вам, генерал Джинн.

Квай-Гон сцеловал его улыбку. Перед глазами все еще стоял флагман, грозящий вот-вот взорваться. Оби-Ван длинно вздохнул, расслабляясь в его объятиях, и Квай-Гон мягко притянул его к себе, положил ладонь на затылок. С минуту они стояли молча — Квай-Гон гладил рыжие волосы, приятно короткие к затылку, разминал окаменевшую шею сильными пальцами, пока Оби-Ван не пробормотал:

— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я за себя не ручаюсь.

Квай-Гон усмехнулся и, наклонившись к его уху, прошептал:

— О нет, падаван, за себя не ручаюсь я.

В вихре, что подхватил их обоих от этих слов, они проделали путь до постели, усеяв его доспехами и одеждой. Там Квай-Гон усадил Оби-Вана на край и опустился между его ног на колени. Оби-Ван вздохнул, запрокинув голову, когда Квай-Гон взял в руки его ступню и, расстегнув ремешки, стянул сапог. Наклонившись, он поцеловал выступающую косточку на щиколотке — а потом проделал все то же самое с другой ногой. На мгновение подняв глаза, он увидел, что Оби-Ван смотрит на него сверху вниз — губа закушена, на щеках румянец; все тот же мальчишка, что и когда-то, и этого не изменит даже мягкая рыжая борода и морщинки вокруг глаз.

Квай-Гон потянулся к его лицу и погладил горячую щеку, провел большим пальцем по скуле и улыбнулся, когда Оби-Ван повернул голову и поймал его ладонь губами. Квай-Гон не удержался — мягко надавил пальцем, заставляя приоткрыть рот; от того, как горячо, влажно и нежно внутри, у него перехватило дыхание.

— Позволь мне... — попросил Оби-Ван, отстранившись; его дыхание уже потяжелело, но Квай-Гон все еще видел тень усталости в том, как тот держит спину.

— Нет, — ответил он и надавил ему на грудь ладонью, укладывая на постель.

Оби-Ван вздохнул и слабо пробормотал что-то, когда Квай-Гон стянул с него штаны и белье и прижался губами к месту, где бедро соединяется с торсом — кожа там была мягкой и чуть влажной.

— Щекотно, — расслышал он. Взяв ногу Оби-Вана под коленом, он поднял ее и отвел в сторону, выцеловывая путь вверх по внутренней стороне бедра; его борода касалась нежной кожи и, конечно же, это было чувствительно. Квай-Гон ухмыльнулся и легонько укусил Оби-Вана, вызвав шутливый протестующий возглас.

Снова наклонившись, он взял в рот его член — и услышал уже непритворный сдавленный вздох. Он прекрасно знал, что Оби-Ван любит — и приласкал языком головку, а потом приподнял Оби-Вана, прихватив под ягодицы, и сдвинулся ниже, вылизывая мошонку и дрогнувший под его прикосновением вход. Оби-Ван сделал вдох-выдох и расслабился в его руках — привычно, но сегодня Квай-Гону хотелось другого. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, он потянулся за смазкой. Оби-Ван, захваченный удовольствием, вряд ли улавливал и понимал, что он там делает, и, когда несколько минут спустя Квай-Гон оседлал его бедра вместо того, чтобы войти, распахнул глаза удивленно.

Квай-Гон усмехнулся и завел руку за спину, смазывая его член. Глаза Оби-Вана сделались еще больше, губы дрогнули, словно он хотел задать вопрос, но не мог найтись со словами. Квай-Гон наклонился к нему, прижался лбом ко лбу и прошептал:

— Сегодня тебе придется еще немного потрудиться, падаван, — с этими словами он направил его член в себя и, откинувшись назад, очень медленно опустился, полуприкрыв глаза. Выражение лица Оби-Вана было незабываемо; прикусив губу так, что та побелела, он смотрел и смотрел — а потом положил ладони Квай-Гону на бедра и сжал.

— Ну что же ты? — с низкой усмешкой спросил Квай-Гон, глядя на него сверху вниз. Оби-Ван запрокинул голову, зажмурился и толкнулся. По телу Квай-Гона прокатилась горячая волна.

— Да, вот так, мой мальчик...

Он отклонился назад еще, оперся на руку, удерживаясь практически на весу над Оби-Ваном и давая ему двигаться. Другой рукой он обхватил собственный член и приласкал со сдавленным вздохом, подстраиваясь под ритм Оби-Вана. Тот сжимал его бедра и подавался вперед и вверх, постепенно выгибая спину все сильнее и двигаясь все беспорядочнее.

— Я... Я сейчас... — выдохнул он, и Квай-Гон откликнулся:

— Не так быстро, генерал Кеноби, разве вы уже слышали приказ стрелять?

Он наклонился, меняя угол и ограничивая его движения, и поцеловал выступающую ключицу. Теперь он сам задавал ритм, и Оби-Ван вскоре начал почти что всхлипывать, кусая губы и стараясь удержаться на грани.

— Вот так. Вот так, молодец, падаван, — Квай-Гон взял его за подбородок и поцеловал в губы; Оби-Ван издал рваный вздох в ответ, его скулы покраснели от удовольствия — как и всякий раз, когда Квай-Гон его хвалил.

— Хорошо, — сказал Квай-Гон. — Еще немного. Смотри на меня.

В серо-зеленых глазах Оби-Вана плавилось наслаждение — зрачки расширились, почти скрыв радужку; он и правда был на грани. Видеть его такого — распаленного, ошеломленного, не способного сопротивляться нарастающему удовольствию, было лучшей наградой за эту суматошную битву. Квай-Гон взял его за руку, положил ладонь на свой член и обхватил поверх. Он двигался теперь мощными толчками, безжалостно подаваясь назад и вталкиваясь вперед в их сомкнутые кулаки; Оби-Ван не отводил взгляда, как он и велел, и Квай-Гон, чувствуя, как нарастает его собственное удовольствие, на самом его гребне сказал:

— Можно.

Оби-Ван вскрикнул, запрокинув голову, и замер; Квай-Гон ощутил, как содрогается внутри его член, насадился еще раз — и кончил тоже, пятная живот и грудь Оби-Вана семенем.

Он немного побыли так, переживая волну удовольствия. Потом, отстранившись, Квай-Гон тяжело опустился сбоку и прижал Оби-Вана к себе, положил ему на голову ладонь.

— Мой хороший, — нежно прошептал он, целуя его в висок; Оби-Ван повернул к нему лицо, глаза его все еще были огромными, дыхание неровным.

— Я думал, та атака прямо на выходе из гиперпространства будет единственным на сегодня вашим безумным маневром, но только что вы превзошли самое себя, генерал Джинн.

— Подайте жалобу в Совет, генерал Кеноби, — ухмыльнулся Квай-Гон, стирая с его бороды крохотную жемчужную каплю.

— Какая дальнобойность, — усмехнулся Оби-Ван, почувствовав его движение.

— Какая скорострельность, — в тон ему ответил Квай-Гон, закусывая губу, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Протестую! — Оби-Ван поглядел на него возмущенно. — Этот термин означает вообще не то, что вы пытаетесь в него вложить, генерал. И, к тому же, я выстрелил по команде.

— И правда, — Квай-Гон все-таки засмеялся. — Примите мои извинения, генерал, я был к вам несправедлив.

Оби-Ван наклонился к нему, и они поцеловались.

Потом, когда они уже лежали в темноте, умытые и спокойные, на грани сна Оби-Ван сжал его руку и пробормотал:

— Спасибо.

Квай-Гон посмотрел в темный потолок, но ничего не увидел, кроме ярких кругов перед глазами — вспышек от лазерных выстрелов, выжженных на сетчатке в этот долгий-долгий день. Он закрыл глаза, переплел их пальцы и тихо откликнулся:

— Все для тебя, Оби-Ван.

Это была чистая правда.


End file.
